In Love and War
by ExtremeGL
Summary: Harley and Mallet rekindle old flames, as Gus and Blake create some new ones!


It was only a few days after Harley got back from her honeymoon in Greece. Mallet heard a knock at the door of his apartment. He opened the door and there stood Harley Cooper. She waltzed over to Mallet with a glow in her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey Mallet." Mallet was confused. Had something happened between Gus and Harley on their honeymoon? Mallet kissed Harley passionately. "Hey Harley." Harley put her head on Mallet's chest and sighed. "You have been so good to me..always..and now it's my turn to return the favor." Now Mallet was very confused. "Okay, Harley, what is going on?" She looked as if she had something to hide as she said "What? What could possibly be going on?" She bit her lip and twirled her hair. Mallet's eyes got wide. "I know you would never come to me unless something happened between you and Gus. Now let's try this again..what is going on?" Harley started to cry and turned away from Mallet, "I don't love Gus. I realized right when I said 'I do' that I am still in love with you, A.C. Mallet...and I can't be without you any longer." Mallet grabbed Harley and kissed her, as the two moved slowly toward the bed. "Good morning! It's 8 AM in Springfield and it is a BEAUTIFUL day!" Mallet smacked his alarm clock and rubbed his eyes. "Damn it."

Hours later at Company...

"So anyway, the honeymoon was just so amazing! He really is the love of my life. I don't know where I'd be without him." Harley said. "Probably still in the slammer!" Blake giggled. Not a second later, Mallet walked in the door and sat down at a table. After a few more jokes from Blake and a few more stories from Harley, Blake had to leave, as she was meeting a friend later and she needed to get freshened up. Shortly after, Harley strolled over to Mallet's table and sat down next to him. "You know, I was just lying to Blake over there, in case you heard what we were chatting about. I just didn't want her to get the wrong idea of what's going on." Mallet looked blankly at her and said "Harley, what is going on? We haven't spoken since you returned from Greece. This whole relationship is so confusing. At this point, there is nothing going on between us that I'm aware of, so I don't know why you're lying to Blake and I don't know what you're lying to her about." Harley sighed. "I...I don't love him. I mean, I did, at one point...well, I thought I did." Mallet looked confused. "But you don't now, and immediately when you and Gus split, you get some crazy idea that you and I are now somehow an item once again?" "Mallet, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I made a big mistake leaving you in the first place." "You had good reason", Mallet said, "Your trust was shattered by my mistakes." Harley rolled her eyes. "You made no mistakes, Mallet, and if you did, I forgive you." Mallet shrugged. "Yeah, but it's too late now." At that moment, Olivia walked in and planted a big kiss on Mallet's soft lips. Harley's jaw dropped. "Oh my god, I can't believe this." Harley stood up, took one look at Olivia, and stormed out of Company. Olivia sat down and continued to kiss Mallet, until he slowly pushed her away. "What? Was I doing something wrong?" Mallet stood up. "No, Olivia, I was and I'm going to fix that right now." Mallet walked out of Company and saw Harley sitting on the bench.. He sat down next to her and wiped away her mascara-filled tears. He then softly kissed her lips. "Forgive me for the mistake I just made in there." Harley laughed and said "You're forgiven! Now kiss me, you big hunk."

Olivia peered out the window at Mallet and Harley, with a vengeful look on her face. She picked up her cell phone and called Gus, who happened to be in bed with Blake. "Hello?" "Hi Gus," Olivia smirked, "It's Olivia. Just thought you might want to come on down to Company and see what your bride's up to. You'd be surprised what can change in one day." She hung up the phone, and an evil smile took the place of her smirk.

A disheveled Gus strolled up to the Company bench, only to see Olivia sitting alone. "What is it that I need to see?" Olivia laughed. "Uh, well, it's funny, actually! Uh..." "Spit it out," Gus said, "I have better things to do than talk to you." "Give it a rest, Gus. Harley and Mallet were out here kissing, and they just left," said Olivia. "Oh sure. I believe you. It's not like you've ever lied to me before. What is it that you're getting at this time," Gus shouted, "What do you want from me?"

Minutes later at Mallet's apartment...

Harley unzipped her dress as Mallet sweetly kissed her. They got under the covers and held eachother close. Mallet kissed Harley as his hand ran across her chest. "Mallet..I wish it could have been this way from the very start. I wish I had never ran away to Gus. I wish."

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?", Mallet said. "It's Gus Aitoro. Let me in." Harley's jaw dropped. She quickly ran to the closet to hide, but Mallet grabbed her arm. "Don't worry, I know just how to handle this."

---------CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON!--------- 


End file.
